Letters to Gerard
by Danger Rachel
Summary: Waycest of Mikey writing to Gerard while he is at art school.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey:

Today was the day, my life would be completely over. Gerard, my brother, my best friend, was leaving for art school. My parents were excited, proud, and mom was crying. I however, stayed in my room. I was happy for him, but I didn't want him to go. Plus he told me I could never come. No visitation rights. I personally thought that was only for people whose kids are with their ex, not something you tell your little brother to get him to stay away forever.

"Michael James Way get your ass down here, and say goodbye to your brother." Mom shouted from downstairs. I slammed my door shut and I trudged down the stairs to see Gerard frowning, and mom already planning in her head how she was going to punish me. When I got down from the stairs, I stood beside mom, frowning at Gerard while my mom wasn't looking.

Gerard:

"Mom, Dad, could you leave us alone for a moment, I'd like to say goodbye to my little brother alone, please." Mom and Dad nodded and left the room. When they were completely gone, and I mean **COMPLETELY** gone. I walked up to Mikey, his eyes hooked into mine like daggers. I looked down but then I realized we weren't getting anywhere with me looking down like a complete fool. I looked back at Mikey but before I could make my _move_, he started to leave, but I grabbed him by the arm. "Mikey, don't…." He frowned and moved his arm out of my grip, but he stayed. "Mikey, I know you don't want me to leave, but its only a couple years, plus I have a good reason for asking you to never come." Mikey looked accusingly at me, "Good reason. GOOD REASON? How is me never seeing you GOOD? Explain that to me Gerard." I grabbed the back of his head with my free hand and with his hair in my hand, I kissed him. My lips moved more into his, making the kiss deeper and harder for him to let go. For a while he squirmed but after a couple of seconds he got into, moving along with my lips.

Mikey:

Gerard's lips against mine was the most amazing thing. They were soft, at first cold like an iceberg, but they got warmer as we progressed into the kiss. All of a sudden he started to let go, I tried to bring him back into the kiss, but he pulled away. "Mikey I've always wanted you, and if you ever came to visit me, I'd do something I would regret later. So for now while I'm away just write letters to me." after that he was out the door and on his way to his future.


	2. Chapter 2

6 days later. First letter to Gerard:

_Dear Gerard,_

_It's already been six days without you here. It feels like a bottomless boring pit without you here. Mom has been working more, Dad, well, I haven't even seen him since you left. I keep wishing you would come back, but there's nothing I can really do about that, can I? School is almost over, __**THANK GOD**__. I was wondering if it wouldn't plague you too much, if I could come visit you. Just one day, not forever. Please? I really really miss you, I need to see you…that way I know the things I'm feeling towards you isn't just some whacked out dream. I just want you to know if its what I'm thinking of, then, Gerard, I __**love**__ you too._

_Love, your brother, Mikey._

5 days later. Gerard's reply:

_Well now its been 11 days. Aren't Mom and Dad usually like that? Art school is like that too, except I have to do draw what they want, not why I want. I know, I know you can't but I finally found something that's probably going to make me some kind of a living. School? Almost over? No way. It just started like a day ago, I fucking swear. Mikey, you don't plague me. I just don't want to make a spectacle and get us arrested. I really miss you too Mikey, it really makes my lips burn and my heart ache, so I guess, when school is over, and Mom and Dad says its alright, you can come. Trust me it isn't, at first I didn't know what to think of it, but it really isn't just some whacked out fantasy I needed to fulfill. I'm so glad to hear it Mikey, I __**love**__ you too. I wish we didn't have to hide it, but we do._

_Love, your brother, Gerard__._

5 days later. Mikey's reply

_Actually 16 days, bro. Yeah I guess they are, but its gotten to where its worse. Well your drawings are amazing, so if they don't like it, they can shove it. Its over as of the end of today. I understand Gerard, I just don't like understanding it. Lips burn? Gerard, you're so weird. You make my lips ache and my heart burn. See what I did there? Really? __**YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING GERARD I SWEAR. **__I've already cleared it with them! They said yes! They'll do anything to get me out of the house for a while. Well I'm glad it isn't otherwise, I'd feel pretty stupid right about now._


	3. Chapter 3

_21 to be more exact. I never really thought it could get anymore worse. Yeah but if I told them about that, I'd probably get kicked out but thanks for the thought. I know you don't but its just something we both have to deal with if we want to make this thing between us work. I know I am, but that's why you love me, isn't it? Good one Mikey, but now you're just as weird as I am. That's great! Why do you think I'm here, silly boy? I guess you would. If you don't have enough money, I'll send you some. The money is in the envelope._

_Love, your brother, Gerard_

_I'm not fighting with you on this, its 25 days. Well it did. You're welcome for the thought. I know, and its going to work, there may be obstacles, but we'll make it , we're Ways aren't we? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, you'll never know. I know I'm just as weird as you are, we share the same DNA. Thanks Gerard that helps a lot. I'll be there once you get this letter. _

_Love, your brother, Mikey_

_P.S. __**FINALLY!**_

2 Days later, Gerard's Art School:

Mikey:

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, waving to mom as she drove away from the curb. I looked around at the vastness of it all. How did mom and dad even afford to send him here? Of course he did sell his art during the summer.

I walked towards the door, with my hands tightly fit into my pockets. I opened the door and walked through looking down the hallways carefully not to be caught by anyone. Finally I made it to the hallway Gerard told me to go to. I walked down the hallway, bringing out the semi-crumpled piece of paper with his room number on it.

I opened his door and it started to squeak open. As it flung open I walked inside and saw Gerard at his desk with his sketch pad and pencils all arrayed in a mess. I walked up to him slowly and quietly. When I reached him I threw my hands over his eyes and leaned in next to him. "Guess who, Gee." I could see him smirk and say, "The sexiest person in the world." I giggled and raised my hands from his face, and hugged him tight. I grabbed a chair, sat it right next to him, and sat in it. He grabbed my hands and smiled.

Gerard:

I held his hands in mine. They were soft and warm just like I remembered from when we were very young. He was finally here, and thank god my roommates were on vacation for two weeks. I bit my lip a little while he looked down. Once he met my gaze again I instantly stopped. He smirked a little and giggled silently knowing that I only bite my lip if I am extremely nervous. I leaned into his face only a couple of inches from his lips, I cocked my head a little to get a good angle, but instead of instantly kissing him, I let my hand stay there. He was growing impatient, so finally when I lips touched his, he grabbed my head closer and dipped his tongue in my mouth. My tongue was weak against his as he played with as he pleased. My tongue was now his slave and his could do no wrong.


End file.
